An Unexpected Visit
by Pineapple Fizz
Summary: She knew he wasn't a big fan of birthday celebrations so she decided to pay him a personal visit instead. Happy Birthday, Kakashi!


Sakura stood before the full-length mirror in the corner of her room staring at her reflection. She frowned slightly, tugging at a loose strand of hair. She wanted to look her best and, quite frankly, this was not her best.

Sighing, she rifled through her meager collection of clothes. She could call Ino up for some help, but she would probably end up looking like some kind of cheap prostitute. While he may be up for that kind of ploy, it wasn't exactly a part of her plan. At least, not tonight.

"Jeez! This is harder than I thought…" Sakura bit her lip, her brows furrowing with frustration.

She closed her eyes briefly and made a grab at the nearest article of clothing, finally deciding that it didn't matter any more. She figured a little improvisation would do her good. She scowled at her poorly chosen garment. It was a skimpy red dress she hardly remembered buying. Ino would be proud. Too tired to fret over her outfit any longer, she donned the too-short dress. Sakura felt as though she were getting ready for a night on the town, bar-hopping.

**An hour later.**

Sakura left her apartment in a hurry, clad in the same revealing outfit she had picked an hour earlier. She clutched a medium-sized box, wrapped in silver paper, to her chest with one hand. The other held a plain white envelope. She didn't slow her steady pace to his house until she was a block away. Sakura focused on simple-looking house, her destination, keeping her gaze straight ahead.

Hesitantly, she walked up the path to his homely little porch. She stopped inches away from the door, her hand hovering a hair's breadth away from the wood. She couldn't bring herself to knock. Suddenly, she was aware of her scanty clothing, feeling incredibly out of place. She wished she had picked something more casual; she should have dressed normally. Today shouldn't be any different than any other day.

Sakura was deeply engaged in a mental argument with her inner-self, until her thoughts were scattered by a calm male voice.

"Sakura, is that you?" Kakashi opened the door, his single eye widening in surprise.

"Ah, hi Kakashi-senpai. I'm sorry this is so unexpected," she muttered nervously.

"Is everything alright, Sakura?" Kakashi sounded worried.

"Oh no! Everything's just peachy!"

_Did she really just say 'peachy'?_

"I see. Well, would you like to come in?" He opened the door wider, stowing his prized Icha Icha book away in his back pocket.

"Hai. I just came to wish you a happy birthday." Sakura smiled warmly, sincerity lighting up her eyes.

"Oh…Arigato. You know how I hate celebrating my birthdays, though." Kakashi shifted his weight uneasily.

"I know. That's why I came alone. I don't even think Naruto remembered. Ha," she laughed, pausing when she remembered she had also brought something along.

"Oh! This is for you. I know you feel weird accepting gifts, but I think you deserve it."

She handed him the carefully wrapped box and the card.

He opened the card first, lifting it out of the envelope. Inside, a glossy picture of the new Team 7 was neatly placed on one side and a detailed note on the other. His eyes darted from side to side as he quickly read the card, absentmindedly making his way to the living room. She rolled onto the balls of her feet, nervously rocking back and forth, three steps in front of him.

She waited impatiently for his reaction.

He hadn't even gotten to the present (the biggest part) and she was anxious already.

Slowly, as if he sensed her apprehension, he opened the second piece of his present at a glacial speed. A faint smile gently tugged at his hidden mouth as he subtly watched her squirm with anticipation. When he pulled the top off the box, his exposed eye widening with astonishment for the second time that day. Nestled within the confines of a tissue paper bed was a custom, ivory-handled kunai, adorned with delicate kanji that spelled his name. The shiny weapon was encased in a crystal container in a pad of velvet, the edges glinting dangerously. Though the special knife was stunning, the thing that really caught his eye was the item hidden beneath it.

Icha Icha Paradise.

The latest edition.

Kakashi could recognize that trademark orange cover anywhere. He lifted the hypnotizing novel from the box with unnecessary care, putting the kunai on the coffee table. His hands shook with excitement as he opened the front cover, inhaling the new book smell in appreciation.

He couldn't believe it. On the first page, there was a personal note from the author. Signed and dated. Kakashi, for the first time in a long while, was struck speechless.

A long moment of silence passed between them before Sakura couldn't take it any more. She could see the joy in his face, but it wasn't enough. She needed verbal reassurance.

"Well? What do you think, Kakashi-senpai?" Sakura clasped her hands together in front of her chest tightly, her knuckles turning white.

"Sakura…I…" He looked up at her, his mouth slightly hanging open.

She smiled, finding herself extremely pleased with his reaction.

"I'm glad you liked it. You see? I told you birthdays are something to be appreciated." She laughed, crumpling up the ripped wrapping paper.

Wordlessly, he agreed.

Maybe birthdays were a beautiful thing after all.

- x -

**A/N:** Well, once again, this wasn't how I originally wanted this to end, but I think it's decent and I'll just have to make do with what I have xD I'm also sorry that this is late. Enjoy! Please review.

Sorry Kakashi-senpai! It's the thought that counts, right? Besides, it's not like you're on time for anything either :P


End file.
